My Past Comes Out What A Sad Past
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Lucy has a sad past that she kept secret now it comes out
1. Chapter 1

I walked in the guild it was dark but lights were on the staged.

"Lucy your turn to sing" Mirajane said happily

I nodded and walked up on the staged

"This song is related to my life back when I with my dad." I said sadly

Everyone quite down I took deep breath

Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

_[Chorus:]_  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sang the last word. Everyone cheered I smiled

"Luce tells us your past we need to know more" Natsu said

I looked at him

"Will you understand?!" I asked him

He looked at me with confusion

"We will try" he said

"How! No one understands! That's why I fought… that's why I did everything in the past because of that man" I sobbed

"You did what Lu-Chan?" Levy asked

"I took my pain and effected it on innocent people." I cried

They looked shocked

"Tell us everything" Master demanded

My body started to shake

"I don't want to remember anything!" I shouted

"Lucy we can't help you if we don't know what happen!" Erza said calmly

I looked at her as tears felled freely.

"You can't help me … you can't help at all" I whisper

"I been cheated on, abuse and all worse thrown as a rag doll"

"Luce please tell us what happen" Gray pleaded

I looked at him his eyes showed that he truly cared. I sigh

"Fine it when I was thirteen…" I trailed off

_I ran into the house with fear in my eyes. _

"_Mom!" I screamed _

_I ran into her room to find her reading. She looked up at me with a smile _

"_What is it baby girl?" she questioned _

"_Dad he's back from work and if he finds out what we did… he will beat us" I said scared _

"_I'll protect you" she smiled _

"_NO! You know you can't get up because of your heath… and it's my fault" I yelled _

_A black Cadillac came through the drive way. A man came out and started to walk toward the door. I jumped onto the bed and hugged mom. The door slammed shut _

"_Lucy Layla you bitches what did you guys do to my maids!" a voice boomed_

_I tighten my grip on mommy. The man came in the room with rage in his eyes._

"_Welcome home" I said _

"_Shut up you trash! You're just a disgrace!" my father yelled _

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as my dad threw me off the bed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
